Beybladers Malucos
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: Óia! Tyson apresentando programa de humor negro! XD Aviso: Contém piadas de duplo sentido!


Beybladers Loucos

A tela da sua tv fica multicolorida. No fundo está tocando a música "Festa no Apê", do cantor Latino. De repente, aparece uma explosão escrita dentro do balão: Beybladers Loucos! Apresentando: Tyson Granger!

Depois a cena passa em um estúdio de auditório. O palco tinha o cenário de uma floresta, com uma mesa de metal, com uma miniatura de Yusuke e Kuwabara (do YuYu Hakushô, se você assiste, você sabe quem são, mas se não assiste, é melhor imaginar como eles são) com um microfone de última geração. De repente, aparece um garoto com uma peruca mó "black power", cantando "Hoje é festa lá no meu apê", tirando toda a calma daquele estúdio.

Tyson: Hoje é festa lá no meu apê, pode aparecer, vai rolar bunda lele... Cof, cof, bem, oi pessoal! (indo a direção da mesa)

Público: ¬¬

Tyson: Agora estamos em um programa de grande sucesso brasileiro! É o "Beyblader Loucos"! O programa é especializado em trotes telefônicos e pegadinhas! Vamos começar com as pegadinhas! Shofis, Michael, Lee, Jonnhy, Ozuma, Mariam, é com vocês!

A tela se divide em dois, um deles com o Tyson e o outro está o Michael e a Shofis. No canto está escrito:Os folgados do Shofis e Michael apanham do povo por causa do jornal!

Shofis: Oi gente, oi Tyson.

Michael: Estamos aqui para pregar uma peça pro povo só por causa do jornal! Vejam!

Em seguida, Shofis aparece lendo "pelos ombros" um jornal de um cara e aparece o Michael falando:

Michael: Ei, eu estava lendo essa parte de cultura do jornal do cara! 'Xá eu ver, meu! (pega o jornal do cara)

Shofis: Ei, devolve! (tenta pegar o jornal e rasga-o no meio, fazendo o cara ficar vermelho de raiva)

Cara 1: Ei, o que vocês estão tentando fazer, hem?

Shofis: º.O Ei, fica frio cara

Michael: O.O É mesmo, fica frio mano!

Cara 1: Que fica frio que! Vou encher vocês de porrada! (e manda porrada nos dois!)

Shofis e Michael: Aiaiaiaiaiai! Uiuiuiuiui!

Num passe de mágica, eles voltam ao normal, estavam em suas posições anteriores, só que no lugar do Cara 1, estava o Cara 2.

Michael: Ei, estava lendo essa coluna, não vira, meu!

Shofis: De quê você está falando, meu?

Michael: Ah, deixa eu pegar essa parte! (pega o jornal do Cara 2)

Shofis: O quê? Me devolve! (tenta pegar o jornal e detona o jornal)

Cara 2: Ei, o que vocês estão tentando fazer?

Michael: É que...

Cara 2: Nada disso, eu sei que vocês estão querendo detonar o jornal!

Michael: Mas...

Cara 2: NADA DE "MAS", SEUS FILHAS DA PIIIIII (censurado) VOU É ENCHER VOCÊS DOIS DE PANCADA!

Michael e Shofis: Ih, sujou. º.O

Pof Tum Soc Paf, Tom!

Após essa pegadinha, a tela muda para o Ozuma no canto escrito:O folgado do Ozuma faz palhaçada no orelhão e apanha do povo.

Ozuma: Oi gente, oi Tyson. Na minha pegadinha, eu vou aprontar para caramba com o cara no orelhão, querem ver?

Em seguida aparece o Ozuma em um dos orelhões e no outro está uma moça.

Ozuma: (saindo do orelhão e batendo no do que estava a moça) EEIAAA MIIIINAAAA!

Moça: AHHHH, mas que susto!

Ozuma: Desculpe o susto, mas eu podia usar o telefone que está usando?

Moça: Er, bem, podia mas eu vou ligar nele primeiro

Ozuma: Tudo bem, eu vou esperar.

Cinco minutos depois...

Ozuma: (batendo de novo no orelhão onde estava a moça) EIIAAAA, UIIIAA, OOOIIIIIAAA!

Moça: Você de novo! (pegando a sua bolsa) Olha, seu... Eu vou é bater em você! (começa a bater no Ozuma com sua bolsa)

Ozuma: Aieeeeeeeee, ssssooooooooocccccccoooooooooorroooooooooo! ;-;

De repente, plim! Ozuma volta ao normal! Ele aparece de novo no orelhão! Só que no lugar da moça no outro orelhão, estava um cara grandão... 9.9

Ozuma: (batendo no orelhão onde estava o cara) EEEEIIIA, MANOOOOOO!

Cara: Ô, mas o que é isso, mano?

Ozuma: É que o orelhão que eu estava não quer funcionar... Podia usar o seu?

Cara: Mas é claro, só espere aqui, está bem?

Ozuma: Ta bom.

Cinco minutos depois...

Ozuma: (batendo novamente no orelhão onde estava o cara) AEEEEEEE OIIIIAAAAA UIIIIIAAAAAA!

Cara: Mas... Mas você, eu vou... (pega um porrete e começa a perseguir o Ozuma)

Ozuma: UUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII! ACUDAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! TT.TT

Obs: Essas duas pegadinhas o Ozuma bateu tão forte no orelhão que até tremeu cara!)

A cena muda para a Mariam e no canto escrito: A folgada da Mariam vende material escolar, assusta pedestres e apanha!

Mariam: Salve, salve, aqui é a Mariam e vou vender kit material escolar com uma promoção: leva uma tabuada!

Em seguida aparece a Mariam com uma venda de estojos, cadernos, colas, canetas, lápis, lapiseiras, tesouras, borrachas... Enfim, material escolar! Aparece um cara que fica interessado e vem a perguntar:

Cara: Oi, vou comprar o kit, quanto está?

Mariam: Está R 1,00 cada kit. E ainda leva uma tabuada!

Cara: Opa, eu vou levar a tabuada também. Aqui está o pagamento.

Mariam: Obrigada, agora um instantinho para a tabuada. EEEEEIIIIIII, AQUIIIII! DÊEM TABUADA NELE!

Aparecem dois caras com uma tábua na mão deles e começa a bater no cara com as tábuas!

Cara: Ai, meu! (começa a perseguir um dos caras que bateu nele e depois persegue a Mariam)

Mariam: UAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SOCORRO!

Depois Mariam aparece de novo, no seu camelô... E vem um rapaz!

Rapaz: Oi, eu queria comprar o kit de material escolar e adquirir a tabuada.

Mariam: Ah, sim, aqui está. É só comprar o kit que você leva tabuada! Aqui está o kit.

Rapaz: Ah, 'brigadão. Aqui está o pagamento.

Mariam: Ah, 'brigada. A tabuada vem em seguida. EIIIII, AQUIIIII, TABUADA!

Aparecem de novo os dois caras com a tábua e fazem no rapaz a mesma coisa que fizeram com o cara.

Rapaz: Aieeee! ;-; AHHH, VOLTEM AQUI! Ò.ÓXXXXXXX (começa a perseguir um dos caras e manja porrada em um deles e depois pega do bolso da sua calça uma bazuca e corre atrás da Mariam)

Mariam: UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII! O BICHO PEGOU!

A tela muda para o Lee, Jonnhy e Shofis, escrito no canto: Tentam pegar a gostosa e levam porrada de machões!

Lee: Oi gente!

Jonnhy: Nós vamos fazer uma pegadinha de fazer vocês morrerem...

Shofis: De tanto rir!

Aparece a Shofis chamando um cara.

Shofis: Ei você!

Cara: Sim?

Shofis: Estou precisando de alguém que segure a minha bolsa... Podia segura-la para mim? .

Cara: Er, bem, posso sim.

Quando ele pega a bolsa...

Lee e Jonnhy: EI VOCÊ AÊ!

Shofis: Ah, ainda bem que vocês apareceram! Esse cara tentou me seduzir! Queria me assaltar! Até me chamou para ir ao motel!

Lee: Aê, seu piiiii (censurado) o que você pensa que é para você ficar paparicando a mina? Vou é te bater!

Jonnhy: Eu te ajudo!

Cara: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Em seguida eles aparecem nos seus lugares. Shofis de novo estava chamando um rapaz.

Shofis: Ei, você, você!

Rapaz: Ah, sim?

Shofis: Você poderia segurar a minha bolsa um pouco? É que eu...

Rapaz: Ta bom, eu seguro

De repente aparecem o Lee e o Jonnhy no instante que o rapaz pegava a bolsa.

Lee e Jonnhy: EIII, SEU PIIIII (censurado)

Rapaz: Ah, mas que susto!

Shofis: Ah, sim, ainda bem que vocês vieram! Esse mane quis me seduzir! Queria me assaltar!

Rapaz: Gente, não é o que vocês estão pensando!

Lee e Jonnhy: NÃO QUERO NEM SABER! VOU É TE BATER!

Rapaz: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A tela volta ao de Tyson.

Tyson: Hahahahah! Mas eles, hem? Bem, voltando, vamos agora para a hora dos trotes telefônicos! É com o Kane gente!

Kane: Salve, salve, eu sou o Kane e vou ligar para um cara que está com oxiúro e está sentindo coceira no... Bem, acho que vocês vão ver aonde!

Ele liga para o tal número e...

Cara: Alô?

Kane: Oi cara, eu vim dizer o resultado dos exames. Você está com oxiúro!

Cara: Como é que é?

Kane: É sério, você está sentindo alguma coceira? Se sim, aonde?

Cara: Ahhhh, tou sentindo coceira no meu piiiiii (censurado)

Kane: Aí! Você está com oxiúro! Por isso, você deve fazer um tratamento bundial.

Cara: O quê? Vou ter que fazer um tratamento no meu piiiii? (censurado) Quem é você afinal?

Kane: O seu médico!

Cara: Que seu médico que! Pára de falar piiiiiii (censurado), seu filha da piiiiii (censurado)

O cara desliga o telefone...

Kane: Mas que coisa! O cara cisma que não sou o seu médico! Ligo de novo?

Vem uma patrulha falando:

Patrulha: LIGALIGALIGALIGALIGALIGALIGALIGLALIGALIGA!

Kane: Ta, ta! Eu vô ligar de novo.

TUUUUU TUUUUU

Cara: Alô?

Kane: Oi, eu queria dizer que a ligação caiu... -.-

Cara: Que caiu que! Fui eu que desliguei, seu piiiii (censurado)!

Kane: Ei, mas vai com calma!

Cara: QUE VAI COM CALMA QUE! ONDE VOCÊ MORAAAAA?

Kane: Mas por que você quer saber?

Cara: EU QUERO TE PEGAR EM CASA! ONDEEE VOCÊ MOOOORAAAA? Ò.Ó

Kane: Mas...

Cara: Eu vou chamar a polícia!

Pi pi pi pi pi.

Kane: Bem, por hoje é só! Tchau Tyson, tchau galera!

Tyson: Muito obrigado Kane. Bem, por hoje é só! Tchau, bye-bye!

**Fim!**

**E aí, o que acharam? Mandem reviews, por favoooooorr!**


End file.
